The Weakness in Me
by pink-sneakers
Summary: Heero realized he's falling in love.


Heero Yuy doesn't belong to me. Winona Nicholson does! :)

**The Weakness in Me**

Song and lyrics by Joan Armatrading

Story by pinksneakers

I'm not the sort of person who falls in and quickly out of love

But to you I gave my affection right from the start

Heero Yuy made a sneak glance to Winona Nicholson. She was laughing again; eyes sparkling and a grin that is widely spread out. Her hair neatly tied with a fluffy pink ponytail that makes her look so refreshingly perfect. Heero longed to touch the silky strands and feel it with his hands, to trace her face gently and touch the softest skin he had ever dreamed. She's just perfect..._that's the word—perfect._ He echoed silently.

He knew he shouldn't be acting like this. He never acted like this. Ever. It was not his nature. Until he met Winona, that is. She gradually changed the way he looks at his life. A smile would appear more often when she's around, a laugh from time to time—and not the sarcastic one but the one, which he can't help but to let loose naturally.

I have a lover, who loves me, how could I break such a heart

Yet still you gained my attention

_  
But she's Relena's cousin—_A phrase that would always appear in his head every time he would think of her. No, he isn't in love with Relena; its just that there's an unseen understanding between Relena and him ever since they met. He had protected her from her troubles and he will always will. It was something he had to do for the world. That's also why he seldom talks to a girl but that all changed when he met Winona.

Why do you come here when you know I've got trouble enough?

Why do you call me when you know I can't answer the phone?

Heero doesn't understand how Winona managed to get close to him and to his...affection. And how her every move gives a delicious vibration to his body or why her smile seems to brighten up his days everyday. He knew she only thinks of him as a "cute and cool" guy. She said that to him once and that even made his day. Still, he couldn't fall for her although, he thinks he already does.You make me lie and I don't want to

You make someone else some kind of unknowing fool

You make me stay when I should not

Are you so strong or is all the weakness in me

Winona was currently playing with her pen—twirling it around and around and around. It was really amusing. She twirled it and stopped. He saw her eyes looking straight at his—digging deeper into his soul. He immediately averted his eyes and looked away as a burning sensation creeps slowly across his cheeks. He heard her laugh nervously at first then she took his hand and gave it a little squeeze. He can't help but to squeeze back to make sure everything's okay. _No its not. _He disagreed silently. _It's not right to make me feel like this._ He glanced once more at Winona and saw her tucking a loose strand. She saw him gazing at her _again _and she smirked then her eyes traveled to his body after which she broke into a giggle. She pointed something in his shirt. He looked down and saw a big blotch of red ink messily splashed in the center of his white shirt. _Idiot._

Heero could feel his whole face blushing full time once again but he didn't care. All he cared that moment was Winona particularly how she managed to excuse the two of them from attending the subject, just to help him clean the stain. He argued endlessly but she wouldn't hear it—or pretended not to. With that mischievous grin and those dazzling blue eyes, she won again.

Why do you come here and pretend to be just passing by

Winona is a big puzzle to him. She is a flirt—that he could tell—but not the flirty type that would suffocate you with nonsense banter. They flirt a lot which really helped him get close to her but he doesn't know if she looks at him as a boyfriend—not that he had that in mind but the idea surfaced a few times and he...kind of like it. She does date other guys though mostly jocks but she accepts artistic guys once in a while. Then she would always call him after the date and tell him every possible detail from the sweet gentleman moves to creepy cheesy lines. He wondered if he'll ever get out of Winona's "best guy friend" and move into something...more.

But I need to see you

And I need to hold you, tightly

The bell rang and its time for lunch. Both of them were the last ones to come out because their teacher caught them; exchanging notes during the class. Actually Winona was the one who kept on pouring notes—he never responds but that just made her give more notes. "Detention?" Winona repeated to their teacher who responded with a smirk. "Just like last year with Matt, young lady." Winona was silent and was kind of lost in a memory for a second but quickly recovered with a grin. "Okay, see yah later Mr. Morgan! Let's go Heero."

He knew that there's something—or someone she's avoiding within her. She never told him about it but somehow he felt it. He remembered one time when he saw tears forming in her eyes at the sight of a picture of a guy. When she caught him looking at her, she wiped them immediately and pretended nothing happened.

Feeling guilty, worried, waking from tormented sleep.

This old love has bound but the new love cuts deep

If I choose now, I'll lose out; one of you has to fall

_We're both great actors._ Heero thought about his profession two years ago. He was a Gundam pilot, a murderer to some, a hero to others, and a destroyer of lives to many. He hated every second of it but it was something he couldn't refuse. He was fighting for his colony—a fight for peace. But peace can't be fulfilled without loss of lives. _Yes in the present, peace reigns in the world but what about the poverty, the starvation... _Heero blinked rapidly as he realized Winona had been staring at him for the last ten seconds. "Heero, are you okay?" She asked in soft whisper. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that when she embraced right there in the hallway, he didn't push away as he normally would.

But I need you, and you.

Instead he even hugged her more tightly.


End file.
